


The Ultimate Lie

by HeyItsShige



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Humor, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), elements of crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsShige/pseuds/HeyItsShige
Summary: Becoming Izuru Kamukura is totally overrated. In this universe, thanks to the suggestion of a mischievous underclassman, Hajime considers… Couldn’t you just bullshit your way into the main course? Soon enough, he’s in too deep, and more Hope’s Peak students want in on the scheme.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was thinking about how absolutely wild it was that Natsumi Kuzuryu thought she could just be an Ultimate Little Sister and replace people in the main course, and now I want it to happen (with like, 95% less murder involved). Plus, why not all the other reserve course students who also wanted to be in the main course? We're gonna get a good look at what it truly means to be an Ultimate at Hope's Peak Academy.

“Y’know… you could just join her class instead of waiting here every day like a lost puppy dog so that you can play Pong with your gamer gf,” a voice called out, snapping Hajime out of his trance-like state as he stared at the horizon.

“What? Who said that?” Hajime asked as he frantically spun around, his cheeks reddening slightly.

“Just another loser like you from the reserve course. Sorry to get your hopes up.” The voice came from another student who slowly stepped out from behind a tree. “But the reserve course is kind of boring, right? Am I the only one who’s thinking that right now?”

Hajime had never seen the other student before. He seemed to be from another class in the reserve course, but was much shorter and had dark purple hair. His expression was completely unreadable, which was extremely unsettling.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hajime replied. “Can’t you find someone else to annoy?”

“Annoy? And here I thought we could be best buddies, talking about all kinds of stuff like how much we’re lusting over chicks who play video games!” the student whined, pouting slightly.

Something in Hajime’s mind snapped and he approached the younger student, getting close to his face. “Who are you, seriously? Have you been following me? What’s your deal?” 

Tears welled up in the purple-haired boy’s eyes, and he began to sob. “Waahhhh! I just… *hic-* wanted a friend… *hic-*”

Hajime backed off, completely in shock. “What? What the hell does this have to do with all that you were saying earlier? We are  _ not _ going to be friends.”  
  
“B-but- we’re going to be classmates, right? In the main course, that is. Because that would be super exciting!” Purple-hair suddenly changed his tune, grinning from ear to ear.

“When did I ever say that?!” Hajime reeled at the suggestion. 

“Ok, ok. So you didn’t  _ say  _ it, but I totally saw you checking out Chiaki Nanami yesterday. And the day before. And last week. And the week before that. And I think it would just be… really fun and cool if we both upgraded our lives a little bit. Just us bros.”

“Just… us… bros…?” Hajime had no idea what was going on at this point.

“Look, I’m going to be completely honest- for once. I think it’s entirely possible for anyone from the reserve course to become an Ultimate, at any time,” the younger student said.

“You know that’s just a rumor they tell first years here, right?” Hajime chuckled. “The legend of the reserve course student who made it. And that legend exists just to make people turn their homework in on time.”

“All legends have to start somewhere, riiiiiight?” The student suddenly looked sinister, pressing a finger to his lips.

“You’re seriously creeping me out,” Hajime muttered to himself.

“Listen to me, Hajime Hinata. My name is Kokichi Ouma, and I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader. And you are going to join me in my quest to become part of the Ultimate classes. Meet me here tomorrow and we can discuss the plan in detail,” Kokichi yelled in between bouts of maniacal laughter.

“Um...”

“Tomorrow!” Kokichi called out one last time, raising his hand in a wave as he walked away.

_ Is this a prank? Am I part of some live action roleplay? _

Hajime couldn’t figure out what had just happened. But Kokichi had said something intriguing, and that was all that mattered. As a reserve course student, he couldn’t really say no to any opportunity that came his way… could he?

“Hi, Hajime. It’s good to see you again,” a girl called out from a bench in the distance.

_ Tomorrow… just once… it couldn’t hurt… _


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime sat on a bench near the fountain the next afternoon, fully engrossed in a book.

“Aww, Hajime, you waited for me! Don’t worry, sweetie. I brought the latest edition of Donkey Kong Jr. Math for you to play. I know regular Donkey Kong was just too hard for your lil’ easy mode brain, wasn’t it?” a familiar voice rambled as a student approached from the distance and sat down next to him.

Hajime coughed once to acknowledge his presence.

“Did you see through my act already? Oh man. I knew I should have gone for an even easier game.”

“Kokichi. Did you need something?” Hajime asked bluntly.

“I mean, I was going to ask you the same thing. Considering you probably need my help more than I need yours. After all, I’m the Ultimate here,” Kokichi said, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back.

“Can you stop with that Ultimate crap? I can obviously see you’re wearing the reserve course uniform. Who do you think you’re fooling here?” Hajime demanded, growing irritated.

“It looks like I fooled _you_ into thinking I was a reserve course student! Hahaha!”’ Kokichi cackled.

Hajime facepalmed. “Ok, so. You’re an Ultimate. Ultimate… what again? Ultimate Forgettable Student?”

Kokichi’s eyes lit up. “Heyyy… now _that’s_ a good one! But I’ll give you the honor of taking that title. Remember, I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader already.”

“Ok, the Ultimate Leader. So-”

“Ultimate _Supreme_ Leader!” Kokichi interrupted. “That part's very important!”

“Ultimate Supreme Leader. And you lead… what, exactly?” Hajime asked.

“It’s a secret organization for Ultimates only! Buuuuuut… I’m inviting you!” Kokichi said, giggling afterwards.

“I’m not going to join. What else did you have to tell me?”

“If you don’t join, you _die_! Ahaha!” Kokichi had a completely overjoyed expression on his face.

“... I don’t care, I’m not joining. You’re deluded into thinking you and some random other first-years are going to go join the main course. It’s not possible!” Hajime turned his head to look away as he said it.

“Maaaan, you don’t even care about dying? That’s a real bummer,” Kokichi said, shaking his head. “Well, you’re going to miss out. Especially because Chiaki agreed to join. That’s why she didn’t show up today, because she’s already with the rest of the group!”

“Wha-?” Hajime looked up in shock. “Chiaki joined your group?”

“Yup. Your loss if you don’t come with me to our meeting.” Kokichi shrugged.

Hajime paused for a moment. It was true that Chiaki hadn’t showed up at the usual time. In fact, he had been waiting for _her_ all this time. He hadn’t thought Kokichi was serious about anything he said yesterday.

“Fine. I’ll go to your meeting and we’ll get this all sorted out,” Hajime sighed. At this point, he wanted to spare Chiaki from this nonsense more than anything else.

“Yay! It’s gonna be great, trust me. Right this way,” Kokichi said as he began to skip down the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

“So at this point, I’m just spitballing here, right? _If,_ hypothetically speaking, of course, there existed some kind of secret plan to give someone an Ultimate talent, it almost definitely would fail. I’d imagine putting all those Hope Steroids in your body would give you some major roid rage, right? I’m just saying. But I hear that sometimes your hair gets so smooth you don’t even need to use conditioner anymore. As a side effect of Hope, that is. Just something I heard-”

 _“Kokichi.”_

“Whoa, Hajime! You look kind of scary right now! Don’t make me cry… *sniff*” Kokichi began sniffling.

“You said Chiaki was already here, then you said she went to the bathroom and would be back in five minutes, and now it’s been forty minutes. She’s not here, is she?” Hajime asked.

Kokichi put his finger to his lips and pondered for a moment. “Ohhh, right. About that. I lied!”

“Anything else you neglected to tell me?”

“Probably? I dunno.”

 _I am trying my best to not lose my cool but I have HAD IT with this guy,_ Hajime thought.

“Kokichi, _please_ for the love of god, answer me this. Has anyone joined your organization yet? Anyone at all?” Hajime begged Kokichi for some scrap of a truthful answer.

“The short answer is yes. The long answer is _fuck yes_. We have _so many_ members, Hajime. They’re just all taking care of Ultimate class duties right now, so hang tight!” Kokichi chuckled.

“I’ve been waiting for too long, Kokichi! I’m leaving,” Hajime said, crossing to the door of the small treehouse Kokichi had led them to earlier. Hajime wondered how he had gone this long without having ever seen it before on the Hope's Peak campus.

As he looked down the treehouse ladder, he saw someone climbing up.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

“Wow, this is interesting. I seem to have stumbled upon some kind of treehouse party! Sorry for crashing it. I know someone like me would never be invited to a club this fun,” the new arrival said.

“See, Hajime! See? I told you! This is uh- this guy- the first member to arrive of many, many more!” Kokichi yelled triumphantly.

“Why are you acting surprised, Kokichi? Do you even know who this is?” Hajime asked.

The newest addition to Kokichi’s group was wearing a school uniform that indicated he was part of the main course. He had a rather strange appearance, with pale gray eyes and a mess of cloud-like white hair.

“Of course I do… he’s the Ultimate Lucky Student, because you have to be really lucky to be selected for my organization! Hahaha!” Kokichi laughed with a big grin on his face.

“Wow, I guess my reputation precedes me… heh. Yep, you got me. I’m Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Now I’m just embarrassed, guys… I didn’t mean to take away from what you’re doing here,” the new member chuckled, looking down at the ground.

“And of course- I- I was right. So let’s just work on the plan. Hajime, we’re getting you into your main course Ultimate classes.” Kokichi’s voice cracked for a fraction of a second, but he recovered almost instantly.

“Wh-why me first? I thought you were going first!” Hajime shouted, a look of confusion on his face.

“How many times do I have to tell you… I _am_ an Ultimate already, disguised as a reserve course student!” Kokichi responded.

“How can you believe that? If you were really an Ultimate, you would have been scouted into the main course!” Hajime insisted.

“Sometimes, people make mistakes,” Kokichi said.

“You got that right,” Nagito interrupted. “I mean, how else do you explain me getting into Hope’s Peak?”

“... Moving on,” Kokichi continued. “All we’re doing is letting the folks in charge know that they made a mistake assigning us to the reserve course.”

“Ok, how exactly do I do that when my parents spent thousands of dollars getting me into the school in the first place?” Hajime asked.

Nagito glanced scornfully at Hajime. "You're part of the reserve course? Seriously? That's just… Disgusting."

_How did this guy not notice our uniforms yet?!_

“Now, now, you and I both know that's not true. Why would you even claim to truly belong to the reserve course in the presence of your fellow Ultimates?” Kokichi questioned Hajime, clearly emphasizing the last few words while looking at Nagito out of the corner of his eye. 

Nagito sighed, clearly relieved to hear of Hajime's Ultimate status. 

“Besides, none of your backstory matters because you’re the _Ultimate Forgettable Student_ , Hajime,” Kokichi said in a hushed voice.

“We’re _seriously_ going for that? No way. I get a say in this,” Hajime said.

“Wow, I’m so jealous, Hajime! That sounds like an amazing talent!” Nagito raved. “It’s so full of hope; you could do _anything_ as the Ultimate Forgettable Student!”

“Great, it’s decided, then. The fact is, if they don’t know who you are, it only proves that you’re the Ultimate Forgettable Student. It’s seriously foolproof!” Kokichi continued.

“This is truly the work of an Ultimate, Kokichi. I hope you won’t mind if I stick around for a while and assist you all to your rightful place in the Ultimate classes,” Nagito said.

“Uh, sure. Whatever. If you’re feeling extra worthless and self-loathing, why not gather some more Ultimates for us?” Kokichi muttered in Nagito’s general direction.

“It would be my pleasure. Please don’t allow me to interrupt this amazing plan. Also, do you want a slice of pizza? Someone just gave me this 5 minutes ago,” Nagito said, holding out a Domino’s box.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand with the addition of Nagito we now have a family of chaos and are veering further into crackfic territory. Oh my god I don't even know what is the lie anymore someone save Hajime please


	4. Chapter 4

“All right, so. Let the second meeting of the Ultimate club commence!” Kokichi announced.

Hajime could hardly believe it, but here he was at the treehouse again the next day. Sure enough, Kokichi and Nagito were there, and had an extra member this time.

“Hey, Hajime. Check it out, I brought another Ultimate to hang out with us today!” Nagito said, smiling.

“I was told there would be pizza,” the new student said, glaring at Nagito.

“Of course! Do you like pepperoni, or…”

“Every topping, please. That’s what you promised, _isn’t it_?” The new student was becoming irritated.

“Ha! I guess I did. Ok, I’ll go work on that,” Nagito said with a shrug as he headed out of the treehouse for now.

“Hey, so, what is the purpose of this meeting aside from being a pizza party?” asked the new recruit. They were a larger student with light brown hair, wearing a main course uniform. Hajime didn’t remember ever seeing this person before.

“Well, we talk about what life is like as an Ultimate, of course. And we _are_ a bit curious about little details like, maybe, how to get into an Ultimate class. Not that we would ever want to replace a student. That would be a bit extreme, don’t you think?” Kokichi put his hands behind his head and smiled.

“Not to mention, impossible,” Hajime added.

“Exaaaactly. So, it’s more like, we’re developing our Ultimate Talents in this group. And you’re someone who can help us, right, Ryota?” Kokichi asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“I’m not sure what use I would be, seeing as I only create anime. It was pretty obvious what my talent was and that’s how I got scouted,” Ryota said.

“By the way, Hajime, this is Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator. He’s soooo good at drawing, and also at eating. It’s no surprise that he’s in the main course, considering how many he’s eaten in his life,” Kokichi sneered.

“Go ahead and laugh, tiny boy. You wish you were half as healthy as me.”

“Kokichi, what was the point of inviting this guy?” Hajime asked.

“Well, not many people agree to be bribed with pizza,” Kokichi started. “But really, when it comes down to it, I got this sense that Ryota was just a _super_ talented person and we need to see him in action. I’ve heard things about a practical exam when you join the main course, and we have to be prepared for that. For example, Hajime, we already went over this, but you’re just going to show up to your practical exam and pass because nobody knows or cares who you are. But for someone like me, I need to know how to demonstrate my skills.”

Ryota glared at Kokichi. “Ok, so… you want to see me animate something…?”

“We don’t have to go to those lengths. I mean, are we proctoring an exam? I don’t think so! Tests are boring! I have a much better idea,” Kokichi answered.

Suddenly a voice called out from below the treehouse. “Hey everyone! I made it back with some pizza!”

“Can we eat first?” Hajime asked, trying to derail Kokichi for a moment.

“Sure! I think that’s a great idea, actually!” Kokichi said as his eyes lit up.

 _Wait, shit, was that a mistake? What is he planning?_ Hajime thought, having a moment of internal panic.

Nagito entered the treehouse and placed the pizza box on the table in the center of the room. “As the kids these days like to say… bone apple tea!”

“I… don’t think that’s what they like to say, but… ok,” Hajime muttered.

“What the fuck is this shit?” Kokichi shouted, pointing at the pizza. “Literally, what the fuck?”

“Sorry, did I do something…?” Nagito asked, scratching his head.

“Are you trying to _kill_ me? This is pineapple. _Pineapple._ You complete _imbecile._ ”

“Is that not something people put on pizza? I guess it must not be to an Ultimate’s liking. My apologies for not knowing better,” Nagito said, looking defeated.

Hajime looked down at the box to grab a slice, but there was nothing left. “Gah- already? Ryota, how?”

“Stop talking and start eating. This is the power of an Ultimate,” Ryota replied, wiping crumbs from his mouth.

“Wow! I can’t wait to see the rest of your Ultimate power, Ryota. Kokichi, I brought **that thing** you asked for, by the way. Let’s take a look!” Nagito suggested, pulling out a notepad from his jacket.

“Oooooh, yeah, I almost forgot! Let’s see… the Ultimate Animator’s pocket sketchbook. That’s gotta have some tips on the practical exam! Nee-heehee!” Kokichi snickered.

“N-no, that’s not really necessary. Where would you get a thing like that, anyway?” Ryota burst out.

“They really should get better locks on the dorm rooms, don’t you think?” Kokichi asked, an evil grin spreading across his face.

“This has nothing to do with my Ultimate Talent, it’s just petty theft! That’s my personal property!” Ryota cried, reaching to grab the sketchbook from Nagito’s hand.

“Whoa, careful, Ryota!” Nagito shouted as he took a step backwards. The wooden floor under his foot suddenly made a creaking noise as a sliver of the board came loose. Nagito lost his balance and careened forward, losing his grip on the sketchbook and sending it in a perfect arc towards Kokichi.

As if on cue, Kokichi jumped straight up and caught the book. “Ahahahahaha! Now we get to see what the world’s best animation looks like, up close and personal!”

“H-hold on a minute… there’s no need…” Beads of sweat formed across Ryota’s brow.

The moment of reckoning had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh... oh no. This is just disappointing, Ryota. I knew weebs had shit taste, but this is really pushing it,” Kokichi said.

 _What could Kokichi have seen inside that sketchbook?_ Hajime wondered.

Ryota gritted his teeth. “That is highly personal material, and I suggest you give it back.”

“No can do, big guy. We’re looking for the truth about being an Ultimate and I think we have everything we need riiiiiight here!” Kokichi shouted triumphantly.

“What does it say, Kokichi? How can we harness this Ultimate power?” Nagito asked excitedly.

“Sorry to disappoint, but these drawings… are terrible. This can’t possibly be what the Ultimate Animator draws in his free time, can it? It’s too bad for you that I used to go to an art school, and I can see that these compositional techniques are certainly lacking,” Kokichi said matter-of-factly.

“You went to art school, Kokichi? Since when?” Hajime asked.

“Uhh… since _always_ , Hajime. That’s where I transferred from because the classes weren’t challenging enough. Isn’t it obvious that my entire being has the _je ne sais quoi_ required of most accomplished artists?” Kokichi asked in a condescending tone.

“I see, that’s very interesting! So many facets of talent go into an Ultimate’s identity,” Nagito added, nodding.

“Yup! We all have some hidden secrets in our pasts… So let’s hear a bit more about yours, Ryota. Because frankly, I’m not buying that this is the best humanity has to offer,” Kokichi said.

“A first year resorting to b-blackmail… p-preposterous…” Ryota stuttered.

“It’s not blackmail if it’s hidden in plain sight, is it? Come on now, _anyone_ could have figured this out,” Kokichi chided him.

“It’s… as you say… I’m not actually the Ultimate Animator…” Ryota relented, a pained grimace on his face. “But be warned, I absolutely will not hesitate to kill you if you share this information with anyone.”

“Mutually assured destruction! My favorite solution to conflict!” Kokichi interjected.

“Your secret is safe with me, Ryota. But what does this mean? Are you actually an Ultimate?” Hajime asked.

“I am, but… right now, I am merely a placeholder for the real Ryota Mitarai. I’m also known as the _Ultimate Imposter_ ,” the Imposter revealed. “That’s all I can tell you, because it’s all that I even know of myself.”

“I, too, am an imposter, and a mere placeholder. I can certainly relate,” Nagito chuckled.

“Nagito, come on! Now’s not the time for that,” Hajime said.

“While I’d love to spend all of my time completely trashing the ego of our insufferable servant on a regular day, I’m going to have to agree with Hajime on this one. I have some questions for you, Imposter,” Kokichi said.

“... Ask away, I suppose,” the Imposter sighed.

“Are you a boy or a girl? ‘Cause if you can impersonate anyone that makes me really wonder…” Kokichi trailed off.

“I transcend gender. Next question,” the Imposter retorted.

“Aww, that’s boring, but ok. I’m also wondering if you can bring Hajime into your next class… it could be like Take Your Kid to Work Day.”

“H-hey, what’s this now?” Hajime objected.

“The Imposter obviously knows how to work with forgettable people, so who better to volunteer than you?”

“That’s not going to be easy. But if you’re willing to do exactly as I say, we can test something. Mind you, this is only because my reputation is at stake right now,” the Imposter said, scowling.

Nagito sighed as he stared out the treehouse window, his head resting on the wooden frame. “This is so hopeful… I know you can do it, Hajime…” he mumbled.

“Is no one even gonna ask me what I think about this at all?” Hajime raised his voice to try and interrupt.

“Oh, Hajime, I didn’t even realize you were still here! That's impressive!” Nagito exclaimed.

Hajime facepalmed again, and could feel the exact same spot on his face begin to sting after what felt like the hundredth time he had to deal with this shit.

“Just… tell me what I have to do, Imposter. I’ve already made it this far, so I’m sure I can handle the challenge,” Hajime said, trying to appear confident.

“I’m going to bring my disguise kit to a spot behind the bleachers. You are to meet me there tomorrow at precisely 8 o’ clock in the morning. And there, you will take on your new identity.” The Imposter began detailing their plan. “I’m going to do my best to help cover for you, but you have to be willing to put in some work on your own if things get risky.”

“Risky… how?” Hajime asked.

“Well... You’ll see. I have to head out now for preparations. You’d better be serious about meeting me tomorrow morning, because otherwise, your life is on the line,” the Imposter threatened.

They headed to the door of the treehouse before adding, “By the way, Nagito- come with me, I need your help with something.”

“An Ultimate needs my help? Say no more!” Nagito said cheerfully, following the Imposter as they left.

Only Hajime and Kokichi remained, and the treehouse was enveloped in an odd sense of calmness and serenity.

Kokichi chuckled softly, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. “I seriously thought all the main course Ultimates would be useless, but I guess this is paying off so far, huh?”

Hajime’s face flushed as he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. “No, this is wrong. How am I- how are _we_ going to pull this off? What is this going to do to the existing Ultimate classes?”

“It’s just fixing a mistake. It’ll be fiiiiine. Seriously. Don’t start pissing me off now, ok?” Kokichi jabbed a finger into Hajime's chest for emphasis. 

“... If this doesn’t work, I’m out,” Hajime declared.

“Sure, sure. You got it. You can quit whenever you want. Nee-heehee!” Kokichi giggled, throwing the sketchbook he was holding out the window. “Won’t be needing that garbage anymore. Anyway, let’s get going. You’ve got a big day ahead of you tomorrow, y’know?”

Kokichi and Hajime said their goodbyes and parted ways at the base of the treehouse. However, something immediately caught Hajime’s eye as he began to head to his dorm.

The sketchbook Kokichi had thrown out was sticking out of a bush.

 _It wouldn’t hurt to take a peek…_ Hajime thought as he picked up the small book.

He gasped as he flipped through all of the pages from cover to cover. Every single page was blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things are really going to get interesting...


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, listen, you look fine. Don’t worry. People are easier to fool than you’d expect,” the Imposter reassured Hajime.

_That’s more accurate than you even know…_

Hajime looked down at the hand mirror the Imposter had provided. He could barely see through the wig he was wearing, its long white bangs sticking out in different directions. This would take some getting used to, but he didn’t really mind the appearance of his new identity. The personality, on the other hand, left something to be desired…

“Look, everyone kind of ignores Nagito normally, so this isn’t going to be any different. Just say weird shit and no one will think twice,” the Imposter told him.

“Ok… I’m going to try my best. But no promises,” Hajime said. He started forcing weird smiles, watching his expression contort in the mirror. 

_Yeah, this might work._

“Just be prepared for strange things to happen. Even if you don’t have his luck, people will think you do, and that can be enough to set things off,” the Imposter warned.

Hajime gulped. Was it really going to affect him that much to take on Nagito Komaeda’s identity? He hoped not.

“By the way, Imposter, you never mentioned anything about your class other than Nagito being your classmate. Is everyone else… friendly enough?” Hajime asked. 

“Yeah, I'd say so. And Miss Yukizome is a good teacher. I think you'll learn a lot of things from even one day in our class. I can explain more on our way there,” the Imposter answered while putting the finishing touches on Hajime's makeup. “There. Perfect.”

Hajime took one last look in the mirror, startled to see features of Nagito's face staring back at him. The resemblance was unsettling.

“Come on, then. Don't want to be late for our first class,” said the Imposter, packing up their things. 

* * *

Luckily, the Imposter and Hajime were among the first students to arrive that day. As they both entered the classroom, the Imposter subtly gestured to Nagito's normal desk located in the middle of the room.

“Wow, my usual seat is free, how lucky,” Hajime practiced in his best Nagito impression. He could see the Imposter wince slightly. 

_Ok, that still needs work, I guess._

Hajime took a seat and watched as the other students began trickling in. He noticed a few students he had seen around in other classes, such as Mahiru, the red-haired girl who attended photography class, and Nekomaru, who was the team manager for multiple sports teams at the academy. Many of the students were unfamiliar, though, and Hajime decided he should avoid anyone he didn't know to stay out of trouble. 

Seeing how everyone normally avoided Nagito, it seemed as if that was not going to be an issue. Then, Hajime's attention suddenly focused on the door as the last student showed up. 

A girl wearing a hoodie with her face buried in a Game Girl handheld console walked in. 

“Ch-Chia-” Hajime bit his tongue to stop himself from shouting her name and drawing any attention to himself. 

_Chiaki Nanami is in this class? Why, out of all people did it have to be her?_

Hajime slumped down in his seat, wanting to disappear completely. At least, according to the Imposter, he only had to sit here and listen to a lecture for the first class of the day. 

The teacher, Miss Chisa Yukizome, entered shortly after everyone else had arrived. 

“Helloooo, class! I'm pleasantly surprised that everyone showed up today! This is really exciting. Especially because… We're doing group work today!” 

Hajime's heart leapt into his throat. This was _not_ part of the plan, this wasn't supposed to happen, why was his luck this terrible?! 

“Everyone, try to break up into groups of four so we can discuss the readings from yesterday,” Miss Yukizome instructed. “I’ll join whichever group has fewer people since it won’t be an even split.”

Hajime immediately looked at the Imposter, hoping for some kind of visual cue. Hopefully they could at least join his group to help out.

“One quick rule for today’s discussion: if you’re in a group of four, make sure there are two guys and two girls in your group, ok? I want to make sure we get a variety of viewpoints so you can prepare for the debate,” Miss Yukizome added.

The words swirled around in Hajime’s head, making no sense. Viewpoints? Debate? This wasn’t “just a lecture” at all!

“Ok, Komaeda. You know the drill. Start fucking working,” a voice called out from over Hajime’s shoulder.

Hajime prayed that the Imposter’s makeup was waterproof as sweat poured down his face and neck. He tried desperately to come up with a response as he slowly turned around in his chair.

“So it would seem…” Hajime barely squeaked out as he made eye contact with the unfamiliar classmate.

He was surprised that such a commanding voice came from someone so small in stature, but he didn’t dare comment on that fact. This classmate looked like he meant business. He had close-cropped blond hair and a powerful gaze. Trying to think back to the few names and talents the Imposter had mentioned, he assumed this was probably Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza.

“I think we can go easy on him this time. This assignment isn’t as important as the last one,” came another voice, as Hajime realized Fuyuhiko had a companion with him. This other student was a bit taller. She had silver hair and red eyes, and carried a sword on her back.

Hajime soon realized she was the Ultimate Swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama. It honestly seemed like either of these two classmates could kill him with just a look.

“Oh _hell_ no. He’s gonna pay for what happened last time,” Fuyuhiko hissed.

“Ok,” Hajime whispered. “This is fine.” He could feel the despair washing over him.

Suddenly, he spotted the Imposter heading towards him. Finally, he was saved! But before they could get any further, Chiaki stepped out in front of them.

“Miss Yukizome said I should be assigned to this group to keep the peace. Plus, then we have an equal amount of girls and boys. Does that work?” Chiaki asked Hajime.

“Sure,” Hajime responded. Chiaki immediately sat down and pulled out her Game Girl without a word.

Fuyuhiko and Peko also pulled up seats nearby and stared impatiently at Hajime.

“…Well? Start writing, Komaeda. I better see an A on this assignment. You’re presenting to the class, too, by the way,” Fuyuhiko demanded.

Hajime pulled out a pen and stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him. What was he supposed to do now? How could he complete the assignment without knowing what it even was?

“I… uh, didn’t do the reading,” Hajime mumbled.

“Since when has that ever mattered?” Fuyuhiko asked.

Chiaki looked up from her game for a minute. “Nagito, are you feeling ok? You look kind of feverish. I can get Mikan to come and-”  
  
“No! No, that’s not necessary. I’m just fine. I can do this assignment,” Hajime rambled, gripping his pen even harder as he felt his hand begin to tremble.

“You do know the topic is about hope, right? I thought you’d be a bit more excited…” Peko said.

“Hope? I love hope! I love it so much I’m gonna go ahead and get started right… now…” Hajime started slowly dragging the pen with his shaking hand to create the letters “H-O-P-E.”

“…Hey, so, I kinda spaced out yesterday and forgot what the debate thing is all about, does anyone remember that?” Hajime burst out.

“You forgot about it…?” Chiaki asked, a quizzical look on her face. “But, Nagito, you were the one who suggested it!”


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok,_ Hajime thought, _NOW is the time to panic._

“It’s true, I saw Nagito come in yesterday afternoon when I was helping with class representative duties. And he asked Miss Yukizome if we could hold a debate,” Chiaki explained to the rest of the group. “It’s a little strange, but… I thought you at least wanted to participate,” she said, turning back toward Hajime.

“Of course I do! I just… um…” Hajime could feel his voice shrinking as his mind went completely blank. He couldn't believe Nagito had set him up to fail like this, and in front of Chiaki, of all people.

“Is everyone doing alright over here? I wanted to check in and make sure _everyone_ in the group gets a chance to contribute to the project…” Miss Yukizome called out as she headed in Hajime’s direction.

“Remember that the prompt is ‘How can we achieve Ultimate Hope?’ with the two sides being ‘Ultimate talent alone’ and ‘Anyone can create hope.’ Each group has to come up with a statement for each side, then decide which one you will represent in tomorrow’s debate. Everyone will have to speak at least once, so do your best!” the teacher explained. “Now, pardon me, but I can’t leave those three alone for much longer!”

Hajime looked over at the group Miss Yukizome had been helping. The Imposter held their head in their hands while sitting between two girls who were yelling at each other.

_So we’re both having a rough time of it right now…_ Hajime thought. _But at least Imposter was able to help me when I really needed it. I owe them one._

“Ok, I’m going to take the ‘Anyone’ side,” Chiaki said. 

“And which side shall we take?” Peko asked Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko just stared intently at Hajime, waiting for his answer.

Hajime realized what he was meant to do was about to be truly blasphemous, but considering this whole thing was stacked against him to begin with, he had no choice.

“Ultimate talent alone seems like the obvious answer,” Hajime said, realizing the irony of his statement.

“ _Is_ it that obvious?” Fuyuhiko chuckled. “Ok, go ahead. Let’s talk about it.”

Hajime continued, “Some people are meant to achieve great things… and others are not.” Ouch. This was starting to get really personal.

“I guess you could say that’s right, considering we all ended up in this class. But what if someone made it here due to chance? Is that still an Ultimate talent?” Fuyuhiko responded, encouraged by Hajime’s hesitation earlier.

“Fuyuhiko, that’s mean. Of course Nagito is an Ultimate like us,” Chiaki interrupted.

“I wasn’t just talking about him! I’m saying a bunch of people who get in here don’t fucking deserve to, while others who deserve it get shoved out. All in the name of hope. You gotta be kidding me,” Fuyuhiko ranted.

“So, are we taking the ‘Anyone’ side?” Peko asked.

“Anything to avoid being on the same side as _him._ Yeah, let’s go with that.”

“Wow, this is unlucky,” Hajime said while forcing a smile. He was starting to feel more comfortable speaking as Nagito.

Fuyuhiko stood up and got in Hajime’s face. “Unlucky? You know what’s unlucky, is the fact that-”

“Master.” Peko put a hand on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder. “This isn’t the time to let your emotions run wild.”  
  
“Tch. Fine.” Fuyuhiko backed off slightly. “But I said what I said. This school has some serious problems with figuring out who’s an Ultimate or not.”

Hajime was intrigued by this last statement. There were students in the main course who were unhappy with the scouting process? That seemed unlikely, but it was clearly a sore spot for Fuyuhiko. Maybe he could get the Ultimate Yakuza to reveal a bit more of his motivation. Of course, he would have to do this as Nagito, which made everything twice as difficult…

“You certainly have a point, Fuyuhiko. I mean, trash like me doesn't deserve to be here. But you really think someone who isn’t an Ultimate can become one? Doesn’t that seem a little ridiculous?” Hajime said with a laugh.

“Aren’t you the one always going on about how people are born with talent? So what I’m saying is tons of people are born with talent and denied a spot! I’m not gonna waste my time explaining this to the likes of you!” Fuyuhiko shouted.

“Ok, fair enough. I’m just playing devil’s advocate here,” Hajime said with a shrug. God, he wanted to punch himself in the face right now.

“Chiaki and I have finished the statement for the ‘Anyone’ side. Is this what we are presenting tomorrow?” Peko asked, holding out a sheet of paper with a paragraph written on it.

Hajime tried to consider what Nagito would do in this situation. Would he go along with what the group wanted, or stick to his beliefs regardless of what everyone else did? Maybe the best way to decide was to test his luck.

_I’m going to flip a coin, and if it lands on heads, I go along with everyone else,_ Hajime thought. This was the only way he could think of to authentically be the Ultimate Lucky Student.

He turned around and pulled a coin out of his pocket, then flipped it. He felt his heart race for a moment as the coin flipped through the air and landed in his hand.

_Tails._

_Of course this wasn’t going to be so easy._

“It seems as if we still have a bit more to discuss as a group,” Hajime said as he turned back to face everyone.

“I don’t think we do,” Fuyuhiko declared.

Hajime felt like his back was up against the wall. Was it really going to end like this...? But suddenly, the suffocating feeling of being trapped in his lies felt like a door had been opened in his mind. The path forward seemed so clear right now. 

He decided it was time to get unconventional and risky. It might not end well, but this seemed to be the Nagito way of doing things.

“There’s one thing we haven’t talked about yet. What if someone was able get into this class from the reserve course? Would you be able to tell which one of us it was? Since their Ultimate talent was decided at birth, it should be easy to tell who’s the faker, right?” he asked.

“Nagito, I think you really should get Mikan to check if you-” Chiaki began.

“Hold the fuck up! What is this bullshit about reserve course students?” Fuyuhiko interrupted. “This better not be one of your brain-dead theories. I don’t believe you for a second.”

“This is a highly serious accusation, Nagito,” Peko added. “This is purely hypothetical, correct?”

Hajime shrugged. “I mean, isn’t that what a debate is all about? Proving a hypothetical? Rest assured, I _do_ know the answer, though. I just assumed a class full of Ultimates would surely be able to find out.”

He didn’t even have to lie at this point. How his cover hadn’t been blown so far was beyond his understanding. At this point, he knew all he had to do was put his trust in the luck he had been given and hope for the best.

“...I’m going to turn in the paper,” Chiaki said with a yawn, carrying the written statement to Miss Yukizome’s desk. 

Other students in the classroom had begun to pack up their things, and Hajime realized the class was already over.

“Listen, Komaeda. We’re not done with this. You’re gonna tell me the answer before the end of the day, got it?” Fuyuhiko whispered urgently.

“I’m not sure I can-” Hajime started.

“You will,” Peko threatened, stepping in front of Fuyuhiko. “Trust me.”

Hajime could tell his troubles were far from over. He was going to need backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philosophy class is over with this chapter, back to your regularly scheduled Kokichi antics next time. Also it may be a little longer between chapters now because this got more complex than I originally intended and I'm balancing a couple of other projects with this one. Stay tuned to find out more of Hajime's Ultimate fate!


End file.
